


Middle of the Night

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: I Thought I'd Never Ever Need You, Now All I Wanna Do Is See You
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho (mentioned), Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: The All About Luv Project [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Middle of the Night

  
“Oh, it’s almost noon! You know what that means…” Minhyuk smiled. Hyunwoo sighs as he refills the cake window. “Oh boy, do I.” On schedule, the front door of the café swings open and there entered Kihyun, Minhyuk’s rival, you could say. Ever since he started coming to his café, they never had taken a liking to each other. Maybe it had something to do with Minhyuk immediately teasing him about his height and then proceeding to spill coffee on Kihyun.

  
_Yeah, maybe that was it._

  
“Minhyuk, I’d just like to say we want people to _enjoy_ coming to our café, not hate it.” Hyunwoo begged. Minhyuk shrugged him off. “Don’t worry, Hyung. He still shows up, right?” He smiles as Kihyun walks up to the counter. He sees Minhyuk and groans. “Ugh, are you ever _not_ working here?” Minhyuk grins, which in turn makes Kihyun roll his eyes. “Good afternoon, Hyung.” He motions to Hyunwoo, who returns the gesture.

  
“Um, hello? I’m the cashier , which means I’ll be taking your order today.” He waved his hand in front of Kihyun. “Regrettably…” Kihyun mutters. Hyunwoo brings out Kihyun’s regular order. “Uh…” Minhyuk leans on the counter. “You order the same thing every time you come here, saved myself the trouble of talking to you longer.” Minhyuk teased. “Why do you even like this, anyway? It’s so plain.” Minhyuk comments as he takes Kihyun’s payment.

  
“There are a lot of things I like that I question.” Kihyun takes his order and sits at his regular seat near the front window. Things have been like this since then. And Minhyuk doesn’t mind it one bit. He looks forward to the times Kihyun shows up. He finds messing with him a highlight of his day, and a fun way to pass the time when the shop was slow. He just found that Kihyun’s angry face was super funny, that’s all.

  
Now, he was faced with a different situation, where in Kihyun comes in per usual. But before Minhyuk can mock him at the door, he notices someone walk in behind him. Caught dead in his tracks, he just watches them as they take a seat in Kihyun’s favorite spot. Minhyuk of course knows what times are appropriate to mess with him, but for some reason he felt just a tiny bit irked at not being able to tease him like usual. _“Who the heck even is this guy?”_

  
He continued to watch them as he ‘cleaned the counter’. “What are you doing, Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo appeared from behind, startling him into a small yell. “Hyung! Shh, I’m on a stealth mission.” Hyunwoo crouched to Minhyuk’s level and looked to where he was staring. “Kihyun?” Minhyuk placed his chin on the counter. “Well yeah, but I’m trying to get a read on that other guy with him.” He squinted. Hyunwoo shrugged and went back to work.

  
As he helped other customers, Minhyuk got lost in his own thoughts. _“Who the hell does this guy think he is, huh? Thinking he can just 'show up' and make him smile like that, and getting to see it too, when all I get is a frown and harsh words? I mean, **I** wouldn’t mind a smile and nice words sometimes. I’m human too. This is crazy, why is this making me upset in the first place?”_

  
“The heck’s wrong with you today? You look even weirder than usual.” Kihyun laughs. Minhyuk looks up at figure who was up at the counter. “Says the ugliest person here.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” Minhyuk goes to prepare Kihyun’s usual order. “Oh, uh, not today, thanks.” Minhyuk froze. “Its for someone else.” As Minhyuk prepares the other order, he glances at Kihyun. “Is it for that guy you came in with?” Kihyun scoffs. “That ‘guy’ has a name. It’s Changkyun. And yes, it is for him. What about it?”

  
Great, now he knew the enemy’s name. _Enemy?_

  
As he took payment and handed Kihyun his order, Minhyuk rattled his brain for a way to continue conversation. He didn’t want Kihyun to leave just yet. He gulped. “So hey, mind if I uh, ask you something?” Kihyun checked the time. “Will this take long? Kyun and I have plans.” Somehow that phrase made Minhyuk’s words get caught in his throat, and he forgot what he was even going to say. Kihyun stared at him, and eventually left since Minhyuk was just there frozen.

  
That night, Minhyuk had the most stressful sleep in life. His mind was full of Kihyun. How he barely spoke to him today, unlike other days. How his smile today made him look cuter than usual. _Than usual?_ And he couldn’t help but wonder where the two went. _And for the love of all things whale, someone tell me who the **HELL** this Changkyun guy is!_ He shuffled around in his bead. _What makes him better than me, huh?_

  
Minhyuk couldn’t believe he was laying here, middle of the night, getting jealous over Kihyun.

  
**Oh fuck.**

\---

The next day, his mind was filled with even more things to stress about. He opens shop and spills his woes to Hyunwoo. “Hyung, what do I do??? I’d hate me if I messed with me as much as I did Kihyun.” Minhyuk whined. Hyunwoo merely patted his back as they set up the register counter. “Apologize?” Minhyuk sighed. It sounded easy enough, but where would he go from there? As the time for Kihyun’s usual arrival came, Minhyuk mentally psyched himself up for who knows what at this point. The door opens, and Minhyuk’s smile turns to a frown.

  
“Yo.” There Changkyun stood, acting all cool and stuff. Minhyuk tried ignoring him, but Hyunwoo gave him the ‘please do you job’ look. He rolled his eyes and stood straight. “Hi, what can I get you today?” He asked in the most deadpan voice possible. “You Minhyuk?” He crossed his arms. “Depends. Who’s asking?” Changkyun sighed. “Wow, he was not wrong about you.” He took his hands out of his pocket and handed Minhyuk a phone number.

  
“Wait a sec, who’s number is this?’ Minhyuk flailed the number in the air as Changkyun was halfway out the door already. “Trust me. If you wanna know, text the number later ok.” And with that, he finger gunned out the store. Minhyuk stood behind the counter, staring back and forth between the number and the door. As the day went on, and with no sign of Kihyun, he was left with another assortment of things to think about.

  
Funny how he found himself yet again, in bed, in the middle of the night, thinking about Kihyun. _Where was he today? And who the hell gave me their number and asked that Changkyun kid to hand it to me of all people?_ He sat up and took out his phone. After putting in the mysterious number, he hesitated a bit before sending a message.

  
_Hey, who are you? And why did you ask your friend to hand me over your number? Not cute._

  
Their response; a picture of Kihyun sleeping soundly on a couch with Changkyun posing right next to him. And an address that followed.

  
_Better come quick, Hyung. Who knows what I might do to this pretty face of his._

  
I’m sure you can imagine just how quickly Minhyuk was to get to Kihyun. From the second he arrived, he started knocking furiously on his door. Worry was the only thing on his mind. He didn’t know that Changkyun kid, so really, who knows what he could do to Kihyun. He knocked even more, and after a couple of minutes, he hears the door unlock. 

  
“You’ve got some fucking **nerve** to be banging this late at night.” They lock eyes, and Minhyuk bursts into laughter. “The hell’s so funny?” Minhyuk, hunched over, opens his phone camera. “Is this what he meant by what he’d 'do to your pretty face?” Kihyun looked at himself and saw that his face was completely scribbled over. “Ugh, Changkyun.” He invited Minhyuk inside to wait as he cleaned himself up

  
Minhyuk awaits anxiously, and soon enough, Kihyun returns just as anxious. They take a seat next to each other on his couch, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. “How did you find out where I lived?” Kihyun asks. Minhyuk takes out his phone again and shows him the messages. “That guy’s pretty crazy, giving me his number just to pull this prank." Kihyun turns a faint red. “What?” He laughs. “That’s my number.” Fanfare may or may not have played in his head when Minhyuk realized he finally had Kihyun’s number.

  
“Pfft, is your password that easy? Or do you not even have one?” He teases. “Shut up. I can’t believe him. He’s lucky he has a whole ass bodyguard for a boyfriend.” Minhyuk freezes. “Boyfriend? You two aren’t…together?” Kihyun burst in laughter. “Oh GOD no, are you kidding? I think the only person in the world that can handle that little punk is Hoseok-Hyung.” Minhyuk lets out a sigh of relief, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Kihyun.

  
“Besides, he's not really my type. Oddly enough, I prefer cute baristas that get on my nerves. ” Minhyuk laughs nervously. They both sit in silence a bit more. As they lean back in attempt to relax, they end up placing their hands atop one another’s. _Classic._ They look at each other one last time. “Y-you wanna go for a drive?” Minhyuk asks. “In the middle of the night?” Kihyun giggles. “No time like the present, right?” 

  
And so they drove. Any tension between them now lost in conversation. As Middle of the Night plays faintly though the radio (fitting), they sang along. Both being taken back by how well the other sang. They laughed and Kihyun smiled so brightly, Minhyuk was positive no one else had seen it before. Not wanting to go back home just yet, they stopped at a nearby motel. They both sat in silence, not knowing who’s make the first move. And of course, before he even realized, Minhyuk’s lips were stolen by Kihyun. 

  
Suffice to say, they finally were together. And neither of them ever felt the emptiness of sleeping alone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time I wrote 'Middle of the Night' am I right? Your're welcome KiHyuk enthusiasts.


End file.
